


大俞吃小俞

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Issues, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Sex Toys, 三观不正, 亲父子, 受勾引攻, 未成年性爱, 父子乱伦, 父子年上, 玩弄（？）胸部, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: ⚠️亲父子！！！亲父子！！！亲父子！！！⚠️有血缘关系的那种⚠️受未成年🔞不做人文学改了个更俗气的名字看完了爽爽就行了，别当真，别骂我
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530
Kudos: 81





	1. 设定

爸爸当过兵，有点痞，还有点闷骚，蔫坏，爱耍心机，32，很壮实，195cm

男孩骚包且皮，是只小孔雀，但是很有眼色，被爸爸训练的羞耻心少了很多，爸爸说骚话的时候也能回两句了，大概15岁，非常早熟，虽然年纪小但是心智不像这个年龄段的孩子，跟爸爸在一起的时候会幼稚一点


	2. 伪装

男孩很聪明，在外面从不做什么逾矩的事，乖乖的喊着他爸爸，偶尔像个小孩子一样挎着他的胳膊，更多的时候就像每一个这个年龄的男孩一样，跟他保持着一点距离走在身后。虽然他不在意外人对他的看法，但是他得为他的儿子考虑。他们的关系有违人伦，不为世人接受，所以明面上他还是要装一装的，在外人看来他只是一个过分温柔体贴的好爸爸，谁又能知道这个好爸爸每天晚上和自己的亲儿子搞在一起呢。


	3. 早餐

“还没做好啊？”男孩抱住他的腰，下巴枕在肩膀上，微微侧头蹭了蹭他的脖子，这弄得他很痒，但手上握着的平底锅还是很稳。

“饿了？”

“没，就是醒了后玩了半天手机你也没来找我。”男孩的声音有点低，还带着些哑，不过是因为刚起床还是昨晚发声过多就不知道了。

“那就是想我了，几个小时看不见爸爸就想我了？”男人调笑着放下平底锅转头望向男孩，不出意料的是男孩只穿了一件他的衬衫，宽大的衣服松松的套在他的身上，只系了两三个扣子完全遮不住胸前的春色，光滑的皮肤上缀满了吻痕，一边的乳头被吸得发肿，脖子上还有着几个牙印。

“怎么又不穿鞋？”皱着眉把男孩抱了起来，一手搂住腰一手托着屁股，男孩也熟练的将两腿缠在他的腰上。

“等你给我穿啊。”被一巴掌打了屁股男孩哼哼了几声。

“乖，别闹了，洗洗吃饭了。”  
———————————

“我给你请了病假，今天不用去上课了。”

“天天请假，等到期末我没考好你自己去跟老刘说吧。”

“我说什么？我儿子天天不去上课，是因为在家被他爸操的下不了床？”

“您要是这么说也不是不可以，但是说完了下学期就得麻烦您帮我转学了。”男孩熟练的打开三明治挑出了里面的紫甘蓝放到男人的盘子里。

“不要挑食。”男人用一种不太严厉的语气跟男孩说着话，但每次他挑出来不吃的食物时，他也并没说什么。

“嗯嗯，您下次做饭不放我不爱吃的我就不挑了。”男孩嘴里嚼着面包含糊不清地说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有bug，爸爸195，而乐乐可以把下巴垫在他肩上...其实设定乐乐没那么高，各位请忽略这点吧


	4. 老

“闷骚的老男人，憋死你。”见男人已经硬了却不理会自己的暗示，男孩赌气地说道。

“你叫我什么？”男人挑了挑眉向男孩斜视过去

“老·男·人。”男孩一字一顿地说

“呦呵小兔崽子，你爸我才32就老了？”

“哼哼，等你老得动不了了我就去包养小白脸。”他双手抱胸缩进沙发里，表示对男人的抗议

“好啊，爸爸今天放过你是怕你太累，你还说我老，还要包养小白脸，看来我必须得治治你了。”男人说罢就开始脱衣服。“来跟老男人玩一会儿吧。”  
——————————

事后

“包不包养小白脸了？”男人搂住趴在自己怀里的男孩，坏心眼儿的拍了拍他的屁股，刚才在情事中他为了好好“教育”男孩，把他的屁股打的又红又肿，现在那两坨软肉上还泛着红。

“不包养了，爸爸最好了...”男孩戳着爸爸的胸肌无力地说“呜，别打了，再打坐不了凳子了。”


	5. 分别

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刚上高一时，学校强制住校

开学典礼终于结束了，洗漱后男孩躺在床上跟爸爸发微信。

“今天你帮我搬东西我室友问我你是谁，说你好帅。”

“你怎么回的？”

“我说你是我爸。”

“呦，挺意外啊，怎么不说我是你男人？”

“好主意，下回就说你是我sugar daddy，虽然包养了我但是把我疼的像儿子一样。”

“不错，宝贝儿还学会跟我顶嘴了。”

“跟你在一起能学会什么啊，除了顶嘴就是做爱。”

“我操你操得不爽吗？”

“爽，爸爸又粗又长最爽了～”

看到男孩过于露骨的回答男人笑了，突然起了坏心想逗逗男孩“这段时间你少整天穿的那么骚到处勾搭人啊。”

“我哪有？？？”

然后男人甩了几张男孩穿着兔女郎制服和女仆装被操的图。

男孩乍一看到这个图吓的差点摔了手机，虽然跟爸爸在一起这么久，但是他实在是练不出来爸爸那城墙一般厚的脸皮，看到这样色情的自己一下子就脸红了。

“你什么时候拍的？快删了！”

“那可不行，宝贝儿不在家的期间爸爸可全指着这几张图撸呢。”男人又发了一个嘿嘿笑的表情

“那你就自己撸去吧，等我回家你也靠着这几张图撸吧。”男孩给他回了个竖中指的表情

“啧啧啧，小孩子不能说脏话，等你再回来爸爸得教你点儿规矩了。”

过了很久男孩都没再回话。

“爸爸我想你了。”

男人一下子就分辨出来男孩这是真的想他了而不是为了躲避惩罚而撒娇，明明只是简单的几个字，可他却能感觉到对方真的很难过，于是也不顾男孩那边说话到底方不方便，一个电话就打了过去。

“喂，宝贝儿，你还好吗？”他的声音有些沙哑。

“嗯。”好半晌男孩才闷闷的回了句。

男孩在哭，他平时打不得骂不得护在掌心里的宝贝儿在哭。

“别哭了宝贝儿，你一哭我都心疼了，都是我不好，我明天就去学校给你办走读行不行？”男孩虽然早熟，但是真要和爸爸分开这么久他也会受不了，男人也是同样的，他和宝贝儿才互通心意没多久就要分开，一周只有周末能见到很令他心烦，此时听到男孩在哭就更难受了。

“好。”又是简单的回答，男孩听起来鼻音很重。

“不哭了宝贝儿，乖，爸爸明天给你办手续然后接你回家。”

“好，你要说话算话。”

“嗯，爸爸答应你的一定会做到。”

“那我想吃小羊排和双皮奶。”

“好，你想吃什么爸爸都给你买。爸爸还给你买你爱吃的提子和雪糕，等你回家就全都是好吃的...”也不管男孩想吃的东西有多驴唇不对马嘴，男人只是一味的宠溺。

男孩听见这些承诺后平静了下来，折腾了一天也累了，慢慢失去了意识。男人听着话筒那边逐渐平缓的呼吸声，明白这是睡着了，不忍心再去打扰他，轻轻的亲吻了下手机，低声道：“晚安，宝贝儿。”


	6. 初次

男孩一手握着黑色的按摩棒，一手掐上自己的乳头，嘴角挂着几滴因过度的快感而流出的津液，他嘴里胡乱叫着爸爸和男人的名字，不一会儿就攀上了高峰。前面的性器在没有触碰过的情况下就射出了精液，视线中全是白色与金星，耳朵里嗡嗡地响着。还没有享受完高潮的余韵，就听见了男人的声音。

“乐乐，你在做什么？”也不知道男人站在门口看了多久，男孩像是早就料到了会有这么一天，不慌不忙的拔出了后穴中的按摩棒，“我在想你操我啊，爸爸，我们来做爱吧。”

看着爸爸沉默的身影男孩很慌张，他根本没有表现得这样理智，虽然预想中会和爸爸摊牌，但绝不是今天，在他偷偷在爸爸床上自慰时被抓到的日子。

“你把衣服穿上，我们出来聊聊。”男人转身去了客厅。

“你真的是同性恋？不要看到什么觉得有趣就模仿。”男人担心是因为他的性取向影响了儿子。

“我要不是我能被按摩棒操到高潮？”

男人皱了皱眉，终究还是没有纠正儿子的用词“你还太小，不应该接触这些，等你成年了再说。”

“爸爸，等我成年了你会不会跑掉？你对自己的儿子的追求感到害怕吗？”他有些恨自己，恨自己过分早熟，自己一个人在这禁忌的爱恋与理智中挣扎，可他的爸爸，他爱的人，随随便便就会跑掉。

“你对我是错误的感情，这不是爱情，是一种对父亲的依赖心理。”

“俞舟你还是不是个男人了！”

男人挑了挑眉，“有你这样跟爸爸说话的吗？”

男孩一看爸爸有生气的征兆，立马换成讨好的语气“爸爸，我知道你也想做，你看你都硬了。”男孩的手摸上男人的下身，“你也是喜欢我的对不对？我帮你解决一下...”

男人抓住了男孩要拉他裤链的手，“我是你爸爸。”男人已经动摇了，他没有生硬地拒绝而是直接搬出血缘这座不可逾越的高山。

“没事，你就当不是亲生的，我是隔壁老王生的。”

男人听了这话嗤笑了一声，“你这都从哪学到的这些乱七八糟的东西。”

男人不是什么好人，他早在之前看到儿子刚出浴室赤裸的身体时就明白自己爱上了他，他唾弃这样的肮脏念头，于是找了个年轻的男孩分散注意力，可没想到儿子会今天给自己来这么一出。说实在话，他不在乎血缘伦理那些有的没的，他在乎的是他的儿子，那个孩子会怎么想，他是自愿的吗？他也是喜欢自己的吗？他对于一个对自己产生了欲望的父亲感到恶心吗？因为考虑着这一切，他必须要有100%的把握才敢继续。

“俞之乐，如果我们今天做了，事情就再也回不到从前了，如果你现在停下，我还能假装什么都没发生继续做你的爸爸。”男人制住男孩的手都在颤抖，他的内心十分矛盾，既希望听到肯定的答案又不希望，他不想伤害到这个孩子，他爱他，但他也是他的父亲，他更想看到他健康快乐，而不是背负着乱伦罪名苟延残喘着。

“爸爸，往后一切，不管是苦痛还是磨难，只要是你给的，我都甘之如饴。”说罢，他起身去亲男人的嘴，他胡乱的亲着，没有任何章法和规律，只是凭借着本能去追逐另一条舌头。男人也不甘示弱，扣住男孩的腰，强势的掠夺着男孩嘴中的氧气，吮吸着他的舌头，最终在这次接吻中占据了主导权。

吻罢，男人叹了口气，“我怎么会舍得让你受苦，我宠你还来不及，不过，你也要做好心理准备，今天过去后你就再也别想跑了。”然后又啄吻了几下男孩被亲的有些发肿的双唇，几下子又带出火花，两人又亲在了一起，过了5、6分钟男孩才被重新赋予大口呼吸的权利。

“家里没有套。”男人沉静的陈述着事实，他的下身快要爆炸，可他不想让男孩的第一次太过糟糕。

“你有性病？”

“当然没有。”

“那就没事，我想和爸爸近距离接触，有个不一样的第一次。”

听到这，男人彻底失去了理智，只遵循着欲望，如果不是男孩只有15岁，身体过于脆弱，恐怕他们能做一整天，但距离一整天也没差多少。男人按着他在客厅里来了两轮，又回到了那个给他快乐的卧室，最后又去了浴室，在浴缸里又要了他，他累的睡着了后男人好像又握着他的手撸了半天，几个小时后深夜迷迷糊糊再醒来时又被带到了落地窗前。对于自己喜欢的人对自己有欲望应该是一件很开心的事，但他只觉得自己像个破布娃娃一样快被爸爸玩坏了，还是青少年的他完全比不过曾经当过特种兵的爸爸，腰酸腿软的同时后穴还火辣辣的，一边是极致的快感，一边是生理的警告，他不得已求了饶，撒了娇求爸爸放他一马，最后男人反复摩擦着男孩大腿间的嫩肉，在他感觉快要破皮时男人终于射了，他也陷入了沉睡。

事后过了很久，男孩才知道自己被爸爸坑了，如果当初爸爸是真的对自己没感觉的话，早在男孩喊着自己名字自慰时就会被赶出家门，当初的一切，男孩做的所有心里建设与情绪的大起大落都是男人为了让自己坚定了和他在一起的决心而故意设计的。被告知了这一切的时候男孩炸毛了，他气呼呼的数落着男人糟蹋他的感情，可没多久就消气了，起码这个男人是爱他的，他们抓住了彼此，永远都不会放手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我起好名字啦！  
> 儿子叫俞之乐，子非鱼，安知鱼之乐。大概指的就是他和爸爸乱伦的事他其实挺开心的，别人都不是他怎么能理解呢。  
> 爸爸叫俞舟，可以捕鱼www  
> 还有我不打算改文了，毕竟乐乐就是乐乐，虽然跟我当初构思的差了十万八千里，但是这么久了舍不得这个小孩，有机会开新脑洞写小猫，他是个可爱的孩子，我从写黄晨晨开始就想写他，写到现在都没写出来，有机会一定要写


	7. daddy issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于乐乐是怎么爱上爸爸的

俞之乐的诞生是个意外，那天晚上俞舟跟朋友一起出去喝酒，喝多了不知道跟谁睡了，第二天早上醒过来时女人已经走了，一年后他就被塞了个婴儿然后女人就离开了，他也懵了，当时才18岁，只好把孩子扔给父母养，自己去当兵逃避责任了，几年回不来一趟。

一晃十年过去，孩子11了，他也退伍了，这些年在部队培养出的责任感让他意识到自己是这个孩子的父亲，有着养他的义务，就把孩子接回来养了，但是这么多年没养过孩子，对他只有责任感，没有爱。

而孩子从小就缺父母的陪伴，看着周围的小伙伴都有爸爸妈妈他就很早的独立了，虽然爷爷奶奶也很宠他，但他知道自己和别人不一样，外在虽然骚包且皮但是内在比较孤独缺爱，后来爸爸给接回来了得到了点满足，从小父亲在他眼中的形象就是一个高大的军人，可以保护他，像个英雄一样。因为从小没有父母，所以很有眼力见，很快他就意识到爸爸不是真正的喜欢他，也不太会照顾孩子，总把他当小孩，其实11岁的孩子也就是个小孩，还在上小学，但是他太早熟了，他觉得如果爸爸喜欢会撒娇的小孩那他就向爸爸撒娇，后来就变成习惯了，总爱对爸爸撒娇。

后来俩人相处时间长了都放开了，小孩可以像一只小孔雀一样向他人炫耀自己厉害又强壮的爸爸，也可以对爸爸皮，因为他有人疼，会被包容和宠爱，而爸爸的一些个性也显露出来了，在部队里练得又痞又坏油嘴滑舌，满嘴不着调的话，因为不会照顾孩子，有时候会跟孩子开一些不合适的玩笑，比如说弹小JJ这种（太俗了对不起）11、2岁的孩子已经有了健全的羞耻心了，而且也上过生理卫生课，他感到害羞。因为从小缺爱后来生命中出现了一个高大的保护者形象，他的daddy issue很严重，青春期的时候情窦初开，第一次遗精梦里出现的就是爸爸，后来爸爸发现后还手把手的教他怎么撸，从此之后小孩就沦陷了。

而爸爸是在小孩14岁晚上洗完澡没穿衣服直接从浴室出来时意识到不对的，当时爸爸在沙发上看电视，屋里也没开灯，小孩出来时身上照着电视的光，仿佛他自身在发光，小孩本来就白，还瘦，有那么一瞬间爸爸以为自己看见了个女人，一下子就硬了，他感觉不太妙，虽然他不在乎伦理道德但是那还是个孩子，他不是恋童癖，之后小孩还总爱跟他撒娇，每天都把自己打扮的漂漂亮亮的出门，看到这样的小孩他感到开心，不是父亲看到儿子健康快乐的开心，而是情人间看到对方的喜悦，男人也意识到了他可能真的喜欢上了自己的儿子，但是为了保护他，他只能做他的爸爸，后来找了个干净活泼的大学生谈恋爱了。

男孩喜欢上爸爸已经有几年了，因为daddy issue比较严重，他完全忽略了伦理道德，但是怕爸爸觉得自己恶心，就一直没说，仗着自己的身份可以向爸爸撒娇。可后来爸爸谈恋爱了，对方是一个大学生，似乎跟自己很像却又完全不一样，男孩很嫉妒，他觉得如果爸爸喜欢这样的那自己也完全可以。于是就开始明着暗着勾引爸爸，爸爸有时候像是理解自己并回应了，有时候又像完全不懂，直到那一天爸爸撞破了他在房里自慰的事。

俩人在一起后男孩跟之前没变多少，一样的撒娇，一样的皮和骚包，一样的勾引，就是经常成功，并且总下不来床。爸爸变了不少，因为之前有一阵子顾及他是个孩子，说话都注意了很多，后来发现小孩可能在勾引他，慢慢也使坏了，后来在一起后完全放开了，骚话随便讲，俩人互通心意，什么都放下了，爸爸对孩子也有更像对待情人了，但依然把他当作自己的孩子疼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我圆上了！别管合不合理了，起码有点逻辑了，我不管了，剩下的我就要开爽了！  
> 以及...乐乐是个狗名哈哈哈哈哈哈哈@散人


	8. 作业

“今晚上来一轮，明天睡到自然醒，然后我带你出去玩？”男人双手握着方向盘，像是在说今晚吃什么一样平和的问着。

“不行，这周作业多，我得写作业。”男孩想了想，皱着眉说。

“爸爸帮你给老师打电话就说你生病了，写不了作业。”一手摸上了坐在副驾驶的男孩的腰，还不老实的捏了两把。

男孩沉默了，“怪不得老师说谈恋爱耽误学习，你这还拦着我不让学。”

“啧，我这是给你减轻负担。”

“你快闭嘴吧，我们班长跟学委谈恋爱俩人还能帮对方写作业，你光带坏小孩了。”

“那我也帮你写点？”男人用开玩笑的语气提出，斜视着男孩，嘴边还挂着痞笑。

“你行吗？”男孩保持着怀疑态度。

“还不信我了，今晚上我帮你写数学。”停顿了一下，“要是你挑不出错，你得答应我一件事。”

男孩想了想还是答应了，虽然自己刚上高一，学的内容没有那么难，但是爸爸也十多年没有接触过知识了，自己总不会输的，可没成想，事情还真出乎了他的意料。

男人虽然去当了十年兵，但是这也没法掩盖他的聪慧，天生就是个理科生，十年不碰数学也能漂亮的推导和证明，况且刚刚高一的男孩并没学习那么困难的问题。

看了看爸爸的答案，似乎真的全对，有些自己需要解一阵的问题他也能用很简单的思路做出。

“我愿赌服输！”男孩闭上了眼睛一副任君处置的模样。

男人有些惊讶，他还以为他的宝贝儿会像平时一样撒娇耍赖，他只是想逗逗他，并没有真的想把他怎样，刮了刮男孩的鼻子，他说：“等你到18岁，我们出国吧。”

男孩忽然睁开眼睛，“干嘛？去结婚吗？”

被男孩的想法逗笑了，“也不是不行，我只是想找个适合咱俩的地方生活，目前国内的情况可能不太行。”

对未来充满了畅想的男孩没几分钟就被成堆的作业拉回现实，“我先把作业写完了吧。”刚翘起来的小尾巴迅速被现实压倒，丧气又认命的开始写作业。

男人躺在床上玩手机，看两眼手机又看两眼男孩，他在内心叹了口气，中年男人谈恋爱太不容易了，不仅周一到周四不能碰另一半，好不容易熬到周末还要监督他写作业，小孩儿还要强，不能全替他写了或者跟老师疏通关系，看在自己是他爸爸的份上先压一压欲望，只能用父爱如山来安慰自己了。

小孩儿一写就写到晚上11点多，打算先洗洗睡觉明天继续。刚一爬上床就被爸爸搂进怀里，男人闻了闻男孩洗漱后带着的些许薄荷气息，亲了口他的脸颊。

“晚安宝贝儿。”

“晚安爸爸。”


	9. 吃奶

俞舟有胸肌，不是健身教练那种大到可怕的肌肉，但也很壮实，平时不发力就只是两坨软肉，有点像女孩子的乳房，轻轻一捏也很柔软。

男孩一觉醒来就是在爸爸的怀里，他看着男人胸前褐色的乳头还有那两坨胸肌，忽然就很想咬一口，像是被蛊惑了一样。

他在男人眼前挥了挥手，见对方没醒就大胆的开始行动。先是用舌尖舔了舔乳头，然后又用牙齿叼住慢慢研磨，期间还用舌头反复舔弄，他一抬眼，就看见男人欲求不满的眼神。

“爸爸你醒啦？”男孩吐出他的乳头并且看着那褐色的小颗粒挺立起来并且发红。

“我的宝贝儿还没断奶，当爸爸的得起床喂奶了。”他按着男孩的脖子把他压下来与自己交换了亲吻，掐了掐对方的脸蛋问道：“好吃吗？”

男孩狡黠一笑，“我还没吃饱呢。”

说罢又趴到男人胸口开始舔舐，这次舌头则是绕着乳晕划了几圈，然后又专注于乳头，他真的开始吮吸，仿佛真的能从其中吸出点什么。男孩很用力，男人感到胸前一阵刺痛，但是看到他的宝贝儿趴在他的胸前吸奶他就硬的要命，那点疼痛也都成为了助兴的良药。

“宝贝儿吸完奶子再帮爸爸吸吸下面吧，这个真的有奶。”他握着男孩的手来到下身，想让对方帮他撸一撸。

男孩冲他抬眼一笑，男人顿感不妙，果真如此。男孩瞬间咬了他胸前一口，又同时在他下身用力一捏，然后就迅速的翻身下床，“起床了爸爸，我去喝牛奶了。”只留给男人一个背影。

捏的那一下不算太疼，男孩为了自己的未来考虑也是留了一手，咬的那一口才要命，男人盯着自己乳晕外侧一圈新鲜出炉的牙印，认命的起床去做早饭，实则在心里已经给小兔崽子记了一笔，等他有时间要一一讨回来。


End file.
